Morning Sunrise
by silvermoonskies
Summary: The rays of light wake her only to be greeted with a beautiful song, what is it? Both Raven and Beastboy are led to the roof only to be confused with the results. BBxrae I guess this is a tad bit fluffy buts its my first fic so let me know what you think. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen titans**

**First EVER fanfiction hope you like it, (just hope there not too out of character cause i know that annoys me and keep in mind their older as well) and just note they won't always be like this im just trying out new styles to see what i like and am comfortable with.**

**Please review would mean alot and let me know how to improve and what you think.**

**More up soon :)**

The sun leaked into the dark room through a slight gap in the purple curtains. Raven instantly stiffened under its rays and began to slowly wake up, she didn't need an alarm often as the sun was her natural one but that didn't mean she wouldn't get annoyed.

She groaned at its sudden presence but knew it would be impossible to sleep once again. As she scrunched her eyes at the beaming light a calming music swiftly began playing, it sounded much like a bird's morning song. It was beautiful. One by one other birds began to join in and an all-out choir began. This had never happened before it was usually so silent at early dawn but then again that's because it was normally 5 in morning.

After suiting up in her usual leotard and cloak she made her way up to the roof of the tower for her morning meditation, cause who knows what the day will bring.

After 2 hours in a deep trance chanting her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" non-stop she teleported to the kitchen for her morning tea. Making her way to the stove still tired she turned it on and placed the water to boil. Sighing she sat down.

"Hey Rae" said an obnoxious voice from her left.

She turned to face Beastboy and tell her to stopping calling her that only to have her mouth caught in her throat for a split second before continuing.

"Hello Beastboy" she tried to reply in her monotone voice though something made it sound different only he could hear.

Her grinned and turned back to finish what he was doing. He was only in his boxers which confused her as he was never really that exposed, but shrugged it off as him only wanting to show off his new now mature looking body. It took him a while but he was finally get there as his muscles were filling in and his chest was hardening, in the good way. The kettle began to whistle but before she could get up he beat her to it and poured the steaming water into a cup. 'huh, maybe he's becoming more mature in that damned head of his' she thought to himself and continued with making her tea.

"So…. What are you doing up so early?" he said eager to start up a conversation.

"Meditating" she said glancing up at the clock only to see that it was showing her that it was 7:05 am which was way too unusual a time for the changeling to be up. "What about you? Why are you up so early, it's very unlike you?"

His ears perked up "oh not much, couldn't get back to sleep after the sun came up so… done some early morning training" his last words speeding up as he spoke. She glanced around and made her way to sit down at the table looking deep in thought.

"Didn't know the sun bothered you" she said before sipping her tea.

"Eh, it's an animal thing cuz they always get up at sunrise and…. as you know I'm the animal kingdom in one. In one very good looking body if I might add!" he replied wiggling his eyebrows

"Oh for the love of azar, no you may not" she said pinching in-between her eyebrows before continuing. "It's unnecessary and quite frankly every bit annoying." She said glaring at his stupidity.

He smirked knowing that she'd get angry, after all in 5 years you can learn a lot about a person and their every move especially if you're an animal. And in his case he has every animal's blood in his body.

Then suddenly the birds began singing again, they both stopped and stared at each other moths wide open before he nodded at the doorway and she got up to follow. Once at the top of the roof she grabbed her hand and led her way to the far right. She gasped at his sudden movement and tried to wriggle out his grasp.

"Let go of m-"though that's all she managed to get out before an amazing view of the sea and different birds dancing enchanted her vision. She gasped in awe at the view and he smiled at her reaction. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, different types of birds fluttering around in a rainbow of colours. The same song was being sang she heard that morning. Suddenly her hand fell to her side and was lost of the warmth that had once engulfed it, she glanced down to her hand then back at the changeling confused. He grinned a toothy grin which only meant one thing. Trouble. He walked behind her, happy at now being one of the taller titans and let his strong arms wrap around her delicate waist. She gasped and turned her head questioningly at the green titan.

"Beastboy…" she began dragging his name out in the process. " What are you doing?" she continued cautiously.

"Nothing" he replied with a knowing smirk before turning back at the view.

She sighed in defeat knowing that now at the age of 17 he was finally stronger than her and it would be no use fighting or wasting her energy so began to relax in his arms and leaned against his chest. A very uncommon thing for her to do especially as her emotions are dangerous once let loose and this was very risky and unlike her. Over the years she has changed and after the defeat of Trigon she was finally able to open up more but even if this was just as friends it was too fast and far too comfortable.

As he could feel her relax in his arms so leant his head on hers and inhaled her scent, a mixture of sandalwood and wildflower trapping him in her warmth for what seemed like an eternity. 'Damn this is far too comfortable… and weird?! I mean dude this is Raven, mistress of all things dark and magical and not socialising with hardly anyone. What the hell is happening?' he questioned himself in thought.

"Raven?"

"mmmhmmm" she replied as if also lost in thought.

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The view" he clarified.

"Yes, it's beautiful…. Do you?" she replied almost sounding happy.

"Yeah, I mean dude if only this happened every morning"

A small smile creeping up on her lips before fading in an instant as soon as the birds stopped. She sighed knowing that as amazing as it was it never was going to last forever. He thought about letting her go but decided against it as it was still obviously early in the morning and she wasn't making any move against him. His emotions were pure and content as they invaded her body as soon as the music stopped, but as soon as she focused, another presence could be felt waking in the tower. She continued focusing until she felt it stop in the kitchen and make coffee and with that she instantly knew it was Robin.

"Robins awake" she said breaking the silence.

"Uhh, ehh, yeah heh I guess we should get down there" he replied letting her go and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

As soon as she turned around to leave she could feel something tug at her shoulder. As she turned to see what was wrong a warm tingling feeling stretched across her lips and warmth radiated from the connection and her eyes closed. His smooth lips continued to dance on hers as he could feel hers reacting back, warm and soft on his. The kiss lasted only for a brief moment before they parted, faces still close and breathe in each other's presence. Their eyes opened slowly revealing each other's gaze. He wanted more though he knew this had just pushed it and especially her, but why? Why had he done it, he had never felt anything before why now?

She couldn't stand it anymore. This was pushing it though she didn't feel angry or upset and new he never intended as he never expressed other feeling for her. So she done what she done best. Left. Creating a portal underneath her feet she disappeared into the darkness returning to her room.

"What have I done?" he whispered into the morning air before too retreating back down the stairs leading into the tower.


End file.
